Knew All Along
by cowpenguin
Summary: Irina Knows something that Sydney and Vaughn don’t, that could eventually change both of them *WIP* S/V
1. Prolouge

**************** Title: Knew All Along  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, I own none of Alias. But, I could probably do a better job than the ABC PROMO DEPARTMENT!  
  
Spoilers: I go with the Shown episodes, I'll alert if I put in spoilers.  
  
Summery: Irina Knows something that Sydney and Vaughn don't, that could eventually change both of them *WIP* S/V  
  
Author's Note: I randomly decided 'Hey, Why don't I write something?' So, here I am, writing something. I'd appreciate reviews, but they aren't required. Critique, please, I'm writing off the top of my head. Enjoy! Lemme know what you want to happen next, I know less than you do!  
  
****************  
  
Irina POV  
  
I know why I'm here. Sitting in a cell, with no light, no carpet, barely a pillow. More in depth thank you think. I meant what I said to Sydney earlier. I was so young when I joined the KGB. I had no clue as to what I was getting into.  
  
But, here I am, sitting in my cell, trying to fix things. Fix the life that I left behind. To fix the small life I ruined so many years ago. I want this. I need this. If not for me, For Sydney. I will at least try and make up for damaging her. It's the least I owe her for being such a horrible mother. One I never intended on being.  
  
Now, sitting here in this cell of a home, I've thought of the many ways in which I can begin this. Now, I see, is the perfect time. She trusts me. Jack is letting his guard down. I can breathe polluted air once every two days on the roof. It's now or never.  
  
************* 


	2. Navy White

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story! In one of my reviews, the person stated that I did not have to state who has the POV at the moment; people should be paying attention and know who it is. I Generally like to state the POV, because I myself get confused a lot when I read stories that don't specify when they change their POV, and it also tells me with I should add a POV thing in if I need it.   
As always, reviews are nice, but not expected, I write when I'm bored, and sometimes it takes weeks to for me to get in the 'mood'. Yep, All of the ratings and disclaimers are one the first page, I'm too lazy to go and get all of that stuff. I'll let you know if I change anything. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
**********  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*  
  
  
I Beeping? Why the hell is there beeping? Beeping! Bomb? No. Not bomb. Pager. Freaking pager. I thought I threw it in the Pacific./I  
  
Sydney Bristow is laid down in her soft, comfy, king size bed.   
  
I As much time I spend in crappy beds all over the world, the meager time I'm in my own, I damn well better have a comfy bed/I  
  
Many clothing items and textbooks are strewn across the floor, haphazardly forgotten in the cream colored floor. The blinds are drawn, as usual, small streaks of artificial light are attached to the floor from outside her bedroom. The walls are painted dark blue, as Sydney had insisted, as white walls had always bothered her, too plain, too simple. Things she was not. Things she could never be. Both the walk in closest and the bathroom door where along the right side of the wall, perpendicular to the doorway to the rest of the house.   
Eventually, Sydney sat up, the beeping insisted on a grizzly end to it's electronic life. Several imprecate words left her mouth before she finally stepped onto the floor of her room. Across the room, in bright neon blue lettering 3:12 AM.  
  
'Beeper...Where did I put it?', she whispered to herself silently.   
  
Stumbling around her room, after five minutes had elapsed, she finally located it. Sitting on her bed, she braced herself from excruciatingly bright light that was about to wreak havoc on her eyes.   
  
*Flick*  
  
After seconds of adjusting to the light, she could finally look at the beeper.   
  
VW20  
  
She sighed. She needed to meet Vaughn at the warehouse in 20 minutes.   
  
I Well, at least he didn't use the phone/I Sydney thought.   
  
From the time the beeper went off, and the time she had found it, 7 minutes had past, and it took 10 minutes to get to the warehouse from her house, without checking for tails. After a short debate, she finally said, 'Screw it, I throw on some sneakers and leave like this.'. Shortly after, if you had looked out your window at 3:20 AM, you would she a young women with blue navy clam digger pajama bottoms, and a white camisole top with a small Smiley face in the center strode out of her house we keys in hand, stumble at the small three steps off of the porch, and yawn right before getting into her car and speeding off.  
  
  
**********  
  
~Vaughn POV~  
  
Reruns of ER were replaying themselves over the TV with a slight murmur of sound at Michael Vaughn's house at 3:04 AM. Mere feet in front of the TV would be a sleeping man, still clutching the soda can he was once drinking from in his left hand. His head tilted at the left just so slightly, and small snoring noises were heard leaving his throat. Wearing a simple white T-shirt, and navy blue wind pants, his apparel completely different from the hunter green walls and the butter colored rug. The only light that could be seen would be from the other side of the living room.  
At 3:05 AM, the phone rang annoyingly, causing the sleeping man to involuntarily twitch and yawn. After rubbing his face several times, he picked up the phone, not bothering to clear his throat.   
  
"Hello?' his horse voice said, rather irritatingly into the phone.   
  
'Agent Vaughn! Glad to see you are still up! Kendall here.'  
  
'..Actually, I wasn't awak..'  
  
'I need you to meet with Agent Bristow at the warehouse in, oh say, half an hour.'  
  
'That's not possible.'  
'We have an some new, surprising intel that suggests that the SD-6 alliance leader, Alain Christophe, has classified information that can lend an iron fist in the take down of SD-6.'  
  
Rubbing his face and sighing, Vaughn bit back at the agent, 'Why did you need to tell me this at 3 AM?'  
  
'Because your flight is leaving at 7 AM, and we need you on that plane.'  
  
'I'm not a field agent.'  
  
'Today you are. You and Agent Bristow will go and break into the Alliance leader's home, and find that information.'  
  
'You are going to make me wake up Sydney for this? Do you realize what she is going to do to me? Pain and Hurt come to my mind.'   
  
'You are going to have to deal with that yourself, I'm sure you can think of a way. Later in the morning you will both be debriefed about your mission further. Meet at headquarters at 5 AM. I trust that is enough time to meet with Ms. Bristow and to clean yourself up. Have fun!' a sarcastic tone added to the end, it's only purpose was to rub Vaughn the wrong way. It had it's desired effect.  
  
'Do me a favor and burn the paper with my phone number on it.'Vaughn stated before slamming the phone down.   
  
He sat back in his recliner for another minute, not moving. Finally, he sat up again, picked up the phone and dialed Sydney's beeper number.   
  
I I certainly don't want to wake her AND Francie up...I   
  
Shortly after entering the code, he hung up the phone, grabbed his leather jacket and flew out the door, not thinking to turn off the TV or feed his dog.  
  
*********  
  
The car ride was long, longer than usual, considering the lack of sleep he had gotten the previous night. Pulling up to the warehouse, his stereo clock stated that it was 3:31 AM   
  
IHmm.. On time, hopefully Syd's not waiting for me /I  
  
He stepped out of the car and slowly worked his way around the car, and and even slower towards the door of the warehouse. Finding his way to their usual meeting place, he sat on one of the wooden crates, and closed his eyes waiting for Sydney. Shortly after, he was fast asleeping, in a position not unlike the one he was in less than an hour ago.  
  
***********  
  
~Sydney POV~  
  
Pulling up to the warehouse, Sydney had noticed that Vaughn's car was already there, and she parked directly behind him. Sitting in her car for a minute, she stared at the clock 3:36 AM.   
  
I Not TOO late, I hope he hasn't been waiting long. Then, I'll wring his little insomniac neck /I   
  
She mimicked her handler's actions minutes before unknowingly, slowly moving towards the warehouse. Stalking inside, anger and over-tiredness boiled over in her, and she was prepared to scream at him for waking her up. Turning the corner, the first thing she saw was her handler, sleeping, on a wooden crate, wearing an outfit similar to her own, snoring slightly. All that anger and bitterness vanished as a small smile crept across her face. Slowly she crept over to her handler, and contemplated the many ways she could wake him up. Figuring it really wasn't his fault that she had to meet his so early, she opted for the gentle approach.  
Grabbing his left arm she lightly shook him, ignoring the vibes running up her arm, and the firm grip she had on his firm biceps. After several shakes he finally let out a moaning nose and opened his eyes. Sydney smiled lightly at him, and let out a shy 'Hey' before letting go of his arm.   
  
********  
  
  
  
Countless times, Vaughn had wondered what it would be like to open his eyes one morning, and have Sydney be the first thing he would see. Although it may not be the way he had hoped, it was as close as he was going to get for a very long time. Seeing her smile, obviously contagious, made him smile, despite his confrontation with Kendall earlier in the hour.   
  
'Hey, we match!' He replied, in a sheepish voice, that silently made Sydney melt and giggle like a junior high school girl..  
  
She sat herself next to him, deliberately trying to get in contact without it being obvious. Neither one said a work, as they sat for a while in a comfortable silence. Finally, Sydney gave up and asked,   
  
'So, why would you wake me up at 3 AM, knowing very well that I could take you out anytime I wanted?' She asked, the phrase dipped in a flirtatious tone.  
  
He sighed slightly, the smile disappearing from his face. 'We have a mission.'  
  
  
********************** 


End file.
